


Hidden Omega

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: Hidden Tony [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Gen, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: When you walk like a duck, quack like a duck and smell like a duck. Everyone thinks you’re a duck.The stories in this series are mostly one shots that can be read individually.





	Hidden Omega

Tony sits down in his chair just as the lab doors open and Capsical walks in, Alpha aura swirling around him in his rage. Tony wants to let out a sigh, wishes he could have just had Jarvis put down the blast doors before the man had gotten here.  
  
Steve towers over him and for anyone else they might have cowered away, Tony just uses his years of training and practice to square his shoulders and send a glare showing that the whole big top dog show, wasn’t going to work in the least.  
  
Steve let out a growl and Tony smirked in reply. No way was he going to be the one to start this one. Mr medieval had been the one to walk onto his turf.  
  
"What is this about you not being available this week."  
  
"Can you not read in your old age or are you still having trouble finding your emails?"  
  
"Tony." He growled.  
  
Tony wants to let out a growl of his own. To call the suit and throw the man out the door, but his temperature is climbing and a fight would just escalate it.  
  
So he leans back and smirks.  
  
"So you yell at me last time for not telling you beforehand and now you yell at me for telling you beforehand."  
  
"All your email said was you and the lab would be closed for the week."  
  
"So you can read."  
  
"That’s not the point,” Steve says giving him an unimpressed look, which does absolutely shit all as Tony has had enough of this crap.  
  
“Now since I have notified you as you asked. Fuck off, the lab is closing in 30 seconds and I don't want Jarvis to remove you."  
  
When Steve doesn’t move, Jarvis being the awesome AI he is, raises the closest suit and slowly started towards them.  
  
"Mr Rogers, the Lab is now closing please leave," Jarvis says through the lab speakers,  
  
Rage flashes in those blue eyes and it only makes Tony’s smirk grow. Jarvis is so fucking amazing.  
  
Steve turns just as Jarvis is getting to him and storms from the room. The blast doors falling as he retreats leaving Tony safely locked in his lab.  
  
Tony let's out a breath, which turns into a scream as metal arms scoop him up. His arms wrap around the neck, but he doesn’t fight the hold.  
  
“First you chase off a big bad Alpha and then you carry me to safety, people will start to talk.”  
  
He can hear the smile in Jarvis' voice when it comes from the suit.  
  
“Always here to keep you safe, Sir.”  
  
Jarvis walked them into the room off the lab which only opened for him and his bots. In the centre of the room was a raised nest of pillows and fluffy blankets. The walls were covered with shelves full of bits of wire, mettle and small parts.  
  
He relaxed into the nest, feeling so much calmer and content then he had in months. Metal fingers brushed through his hair and Tony let out a content sigh.       
   
A faraway part of him notices the door opening and a few quiet beeps. It happened a few more times before a three-finger metal hand, patted his cheek. He moved closer smiling at his eldest.  
  
“Thank you, Dummy.”  
  
Another two hands patted parts of him as he started to drift off. Although he wasn’t looking forward to the heat part, he was glad to be spending some alone time with his family.  
  
Who needs a human alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you would like to see our little genius hide next in the comments below.


End file.
